Tiempo para decir adios
by Alexa Li Uzumaki
Summary: Es fácil dejar de ser la amante de una persona?, cuando todo tu mundo gira alrededor de el
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Clamp**

**La historia es de mi autoria**

¡**Gracias por leer!**

* * *

Ser la amante de alguien no es nada fácil, considerando que todo se tiene que hacer a escondidas, en silencio, algo que dolía en el alma si estabas enamorada de verdad, si tan solo era por sexo, la situación cambiaba solo era un encuentro y listo, todo volvía a la normalidad pero cuando se está enamorada de esa persona las cosas cambian, quieres más de él, compartir tu vida con él, y no sentirte usada cuando el viene te busca obtiene de ti lo único que le puedes dar y se va, viéndolo ser feliz lejos de ti con su verdadera familia, a quien por cierto prometió dejar desde hace varios años pero no lo ha hecho con la excusa de que sus hijos merecen tener a sus padres juntos.

Y así ha sido mi vida desde que conocí a Yue Tsukishiro hace ya dos años, aquel día en el que con toda la ilusión del mundo asistí a mi primer día de trabajo como Gerente Financiera en la compañía Tsubasa Corporations. El día que lo conocí fue como conocer a un ángel, su cabello largo platinado, su piel blanca como la nieve, sus ojos azules, y su cuerpo de ensueño, su porte, había quedado hechizada por su encanto, por su magia estelar.

Era uno de los socios de la compañía, una florícola ubicada en un pueblo pequeño llamado Tomoeda, jamás imagine que pudiera estar casado, siempre lo veía en la empresa, trabajábamos hasta altas horas de la noche y jamás recibió siquiera una llamada que me diera indicios de algo, su gentileza, amabilidad y caballerosidad fueron ganando espacio en mi corazón además de que era extremadamente guapo y la atracción física era innegable. Me fui enamorando de él.

El día que comenzó todo nuevamente nos encontrábamos solos revisando balances que se presentarían en la junta de accionistas del día siguiente, era tarde y le empresa quedaba algo lejos de mi casa, mi auto se encontraba en la mecánica y el muy amablemente se había ofrecido a llevarme ,cuando me disponía a bajar, me acerque a dejarle un beso en su mejilla pero en un movimiento rápido giró su rostro y nuestros labios se encontraron, fue el beso más mágico que había recibido en mi vida, sentí volar, y yo correspondí ese beso, sin pensar que ese sería el comienzo de mi final. Ese día había comenzado nuestra turbia relación.

Los días pasaron y yo me encontraba en las nubes, el me había pedido que no dijera nada, ya que no quería que existieran chismes en la oficina y era mejor mantener nuestra relación en secreto, la verdad me pareció un poco extraño pero al final me di cuenta que tenía razón, no era nada bonito estar en la boca de nadie.

Sin embargo todo me empezó a parecer extraño, Yue no quería salir a pasear, ni cenar, ni una salida al cine, ni nada que los enamorados normales hacían, siempre pasábamos metidos en mi departamento y para evitar salir a comprar, todo se pedía a domicilio, aduciendo que se encontraba cansado y era mejor pasar los dos solos, hacíamos el amor todas las noches, algo de lo que no me cansaba nunca, su manera de amarme, de poseerme era espectacular, estaba obsesionada con su cuerpo, con sus caricias, pensando todo el día con tenerlo nuevamente en mis brazos.

Me había dicho que su departamento estaba en remodelación y que por eso no podíamos ir, tontamente caí en todas sus mentiras, siempre quise saber más de su vida, pero tenía una manera extraordinaria de desviar la conversación.

Hasta que llegó el día en que todo se descubriría, después de habernos entregado una vez más, Yue había decidido entrar a ducharse, mientras yo seguía en mi propia burbuja, recostada en la cama, recordando lo maravilloso que había sido esa noche, de pronto su celular sonó, le había llegado un mensaje, jamás fui de esas novias celosas que revisaban el celular del otro, pero aquella noche la curiosidad no pudo más conmigo, sin ninguna importancia tome su celular sin imaginarme lo que mis ojos estaban a punto de leer, no era necesario desbloquear el teléfono, el mensaje se leía en la pantalla principal.

-_Cariño, ¿dónde estás?, otra vez te quedaste trabajando hasta tarde, ya sé que odias que te moleste mientras estas en la oficina pero Ruby esta con un poco de fiebre y la voy a llevar al hospital, por favor esposo mío, te espero allá no demores. _

Y en ese preciso momento quise morirme, sentí que se unía el cielo con la tierra, y todo mi mundo desaparecía a mis pies, un frio helado recorrió todo mi cuerpo, empecé a temblar y las manos me empezaron a sudar, por suerte aún seguía sentada en la cama, si no tal vez me hubiese caído al suelo, antes de que Yue saliera del baño, me levanté como un rayo de la cama me vestí lo más rápido que pude y cuando vi su figura salir lo primero que se me ocurrió hacer fue lanzarle con todas mis fuerzas el celular que tenía en las manos, sin importarme si se dañaba o le hacía daño.

Le dije todo tipo de insultos, pidiéndole que se marchara de mi departamento, el trató de explicarme, tanto fue su hipocresía que hasta lloró aduciendo que yo era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, que no quería que esto terminara, sin embargo se marchó y yo quedé destrozada, había roto mis ilusiones de formar una familia con él, todo se derrumbó en ese preciso momento.

Los días siguientes fueron horribles al tener que verlo todos los días y no poder abrazarlo ni tocarlo, el alma me dolía, pero sabía que debía olvidarlo, de arrancarlo de mi corazón, y lo estuve logrando por un largo mes el cual me pareció eterno, hasta el día que volví a caer, lo extrañaba tanto y fue cuando decidí ser egoísta por primera vez, me volvió a buscar por centésima vez y yo lo recibí, craso error, lo recibí como si nada hubiera pasado, como las veces que sabía que éramos solo los dos y nuestra historia volvió a ser la misma de antes, pero no me sentía completa, él no era libre y yo lo quería solo para mí.

Sin embargo me sentía la peor persona de este mundo, una escoria de la sociedad, su esposa y su hija no se merecían eso, tuve la oportunidad de conocerla en una cena de navidad y me había dado cuenta que era una mujer extraordinaria, amorosa, y mucho más hermosa que yo, odiaba verlos juntos cuando ella lo visitaba en la oficina, me moría de celos, pero sabía que si quería continuar con él debía ser muy discreta, así que cuando ella lo visitaba, generalmente me iba a otra oficina lejos de la de él.

En este ritmo hemos pasado ya dos años, en los que me he sentido extremadamente feliz pero a la vez triste también, contando con él a medias, compartiendo su amor, su tiempo, compartiéndolo todo, habíamos salido un par de veces de viaje, él solía decirle a su esposa que salía de viaje por negocios, pero la realidad era que pasábamos los fines de semana en distintas playas. Y como un cliché sabia decirme que la dejaría pero que siempre se haría cargo de su hija y que viviríamos juntos por siempre, típica mentira de hombres.

Cuando lo veía trataba de no ponerme perfume, para que su ropa no quedara impregnada de mi olor, jamás deje algún tipo de marca en su ropa o en su piel, jamás le enviaba mensajes cuando sabía que estaba con ella, jamás lo moleste para que nos viéramos, y jamás le pedí dinero prácticamente me convertí en la amante perfecta. Pero a su vez me sentía usada, él tenía las llaves de mi departamento, venia las veces que él quería, me tomaba sin importar si yo quería, jamás me preguntaba si yo tenía algún problema si necesitaba ayuda para algo, solo era el, el que necesitaba consuelo, mis penas no importaban, jure muchas veces dejar esa vida, de dejarlo que sería la última vez, pero siempre volvía a caer.

Hasta el presente día en que continuamos con la misma historia de todos los días, apenas empezábamos la jornada laboral y habíamos recibido la notificación de que existiría un cambio en los accionistas de la empresa, se sumaría un nuevo accionista que aportaría con su capital para que la compañía se expandiera.

Se estaba preparando un pequeño almuerzo para su bienvenida con todos los trabajadores presentes, obviamente Yue sería el encargado de presentarlo y darle las respectivas palabras de bienvenida.

-Hola preciosa – dijo bajito cuando entraba a mi oficina, cerrando la puerta tras de el – ¿todo esta listo?

-Sí, ya he coordinado todo para la bienvenida, el catering se encuentra listo y la vajilla ya se encuentra instalada en el salón.

-Que bien hermosa eres la mejor. – se acercó a darme un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Y por fin me dirás quién es el famoso nuevo accionista, no sabemos nada de él.

-Bueno es un amigo de la infancia, se dedicó a la agronomía, siempre fue su sueño, y se especializó en las mejores universidades, además de que su familia es una de las más reconocidas en China, su capital nos caerá muy bien y a su vez él se encargará de toda la parte operativa, los demás accionistas también lo conocen y estuvieron totalmente de acuerdo en aceptarlo.

-¡Vaya que interesante! – le dije acercándome a él, también quería besarlo.

-Preciosa sabes que es peligroso – me dijo apartándome de él poniendo sus manos en mis hombros - mejor nos vemos en la noche en tu departamento prometo compensártelo – me dijo al ver mi cara de decepción y tristeza.

-Está bien – le dije regresando a mi escritorio – y bien… ¿a qué hora llega el tan aclamado accionista?

Regresó a ver su reloj – ¡uff!... ya debe estar llegando, lo voy a esperar en mi oficina y luego lo llevare al salón… ¿de acuerdo preciosa?

-De acuerdo – salió de mí oficina y yo me fui al baño de mujeres a retocarme un poco, quería estar presentable, así que puse un poco de color en mis párpados, un poco de brillo en mis labios y listo. Vi cómo se abría la puerta y por ella entraba una de las personas que se había convertido lo más indispensables en mi vida, mi mejor amiga Tomoyo Daidouji, jefe de recursos humanos.

-¿Qué hay Tomy?

-Querida Sak, pues vine a retocar mi maquillaje sabes que hoy se presenta el nuevo accionista y me han dicho que es una belleza de hombre, un bomboncito en toda la extensión de la palabra, así que quiero impresionarlo.

-¿Y cómo sabes que es así?

-Pues ya sabes que en esta empresa todo se sabe – no pude evitar sentir una sensación de panico recorrer todo mi cuerpo, obviamente Tomoyo sabía lo mío con Yue, pero tenía plena confianza en ella, sabía que jamás lo contaría a nadie, pero se me helaba el cuerpo al pensar que alguien más lo pudiera saber.

-Pero por lo menos se sabe su nombre, porque Yue jamás quiso decírmelo, es como si fuera un súper secreto.

-Pues no lo sé, Naoko la recepcionista no quiso decírmelo la muy egoísta, solo me dijo que esta como para chuparse los dedos y que nos preparáramos. – empezó a reírse. – Oye Sak – me miro con desaprobación - no me digas que vas a salir así, por favor te falta color ahí, a ver déjame te ayudo.

Y ahí empezó la rutina del maquillaje, la cuestión es que salimos de ese baño como si nos fuéramos a ir a una cena de gala, elegantes a más no poder.

La hora se acercaba y todos empezamos a ir al salón, fui a ultimar unos pequeños detalles con respecto al catering y cuando regresé ya todos se encontraban ubicados en las mesas que habíamos acomodado, Tomoyo había reservado un asiento para mí a su lado, así que rápidamente me senté allí, en el frente se encontraba Yue con los demás accionistas, Eriol Hiragizawa y Akiho Shinomoto.

Vi como Yue se paraba de su asiento y tomaba entre sus manos el micrófono.

-Estimados compañeros el día de hoy es un día muy importante para la empresa, un día que es un comienzo para un nuevo futuro – no podía dejar de pensar en lo guapo que se veía – una nueva oportunidad que nos permitirá crecer como empresa, gracias a la ayuda que hoy nos presenta esta gran persona que ha decidido unirse a nosotros y que nos apoyara en este continuo camino de crecimiento, por favor démosle la bienvenida a nuestro nuevo accionista Shaoran Li.

Y fue ahí cuando el corazón me dejó de latir.

* * *

Continuará


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a CLAMP**

**La historia es de mi autoria**

**¡Gracias por Leer!**

* * *

-¿Sakura?

-¡Si!

-¿Sakura, dime… sigo viva?

-¡¿Qué?! –regresé a ver a Tomoyo con cara de confusión, mientras su mirada seguía fija en el frente.

-Creo estoy en el cielo, estoy viendo un ángel…

-¡Ay Tomy por favor es solo un hombre! – le dije

-¿Solo un hombre Sakura?... ¡Solo un hombre!..., yo no sé qué estarás viendo tú, pero lo que yo veo es la perfección hecha hombre. – Tomoyo no dejaba de ver adelante mientras el nuevo accionista daba su discurso de agradecimiento.

Regresé de nuevo mí vista hacia el que se encontraba de pie alado de Yue, no podía negar que cuando el entró al momento en que lo habían anunciado, algo dentro de mi corazón primero se detuvo y luego empezó a bombear sangre como loco, fue una sensación que siendo sincera conmigo misma jamás la había sentido antes, sin embargo no le di mucha importancia, supuse que era la impresión de ver a alguien nuevo en la empresa, además de que sería un nuevo jefe.

Sabía perfectamente a lo que Tomoyo se refería, no podía negar que era un hombre muy, muy atractivo, no era ciega, su cabello achocolatado, sus ojos, sus cejas, la forma de su rostro hacían una buena combinación, a de más de que su físico era extraordinario, no era extremadamente musculoso pero se podía notar que se pasaba horas en el gimnasio, ese cuerpo no se lograba fácilmente. Tenía un aire de frescura, no portaba un aburrido terno de oficina, su vestimenta era casual una camiseta polo y unos jeans que resaltaban su figura y que aun así no dejaba de ser elegante, realmente nos había dejado impresionadas a todas, si a todas.

Mientras tenía mi mirada fija en él, sentía la sensación de una mirada intensa observándome, por unos segundos desvié mis ojos hacia Yue y pude notar que era el quien me observaba, había algo en sus mirada algo que jamás había visto antes, confundida le guiñe un ojo, y pude ver como se relajaba, y se hacía una media sonrisa en su rostro.

-…y para no aburrirles más con mi discurso – continuo Li - quiero agradecer a la administración por esta agradable bienvenida, y espero que lleguemos a ser buenos compañeros y quien sabe buenos amigos, muchas gracias. – terminó su discurso y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, se sentó con los demás accionistas quienes le recibieron muy amenamente.

\- ¡Uff…. Sakura!…. No puedo creer que él vaya a trabajar con nosotros, ahora si voy a madrugar - Tomoyo sonreía con emoción – ahora si tengo motivación, y como jefa de recursos humanos que soy voy a obtener toda la información que pueda.

-Tomoyo – le dije bajito – tu no… ¿tú no estabas saliendo con Eriol?.

-La verdad Sak eso fue un encaprichamiento de algunas semanas, pero ya todo ha terminado. – dijo con un poco de desilusión; al igual que yo con ella, ella había decidido contarme lo suyo con Eriol, claro que cuando empezaron a salir, lo primero que ella hizo fue investigarlo para que no le pasara lo mismo que a mí, con suerte él no era casado, así que siguieron saliendo, pero al parecer esa relación había terminado.

-Ohhh bueno, las cosas suceden por algo… ¿verdad?

\- Así es Sak, así es… y el destino me ha traído ahora a este bomboncito, y pienso aprovechar la oportunidad. – Tomoyo parecía muy ilusionada en sus palabras, ya no supe que contestarle, al final de cuentas ella era libre y podía estar con quien quisiera.

El almuerzo terminó pronto y todos los trabajadores nos empezamos a retirar a nuestras labores, pasaron unos 20 minutos cuando unos pequeños golpes sonaron en la puerta de la oficina.

-Buenas tardes Señorita Kinomoto, – era Yue y sabía que cuando me trataba de esa manera era porque venía acompañado.

-Señor Tsukishiro, que gusto verlo – le dije pícaramente– a que se debe su visita – pregunté mientras él seguía de pie en la puerta.

-Sakura quiero presentarle personalmente a alguien, pasa Shaoran por favor – Yue se hizo a un lado dándole paso, y podría decir que ahora que lo veía de cerca, su mirada era realmente hipnotizante, era como ver el sol en sus ojos, diferentes matices de ámbar destellaban en ellos, me miraba fijamente mientras sonreía.

-Mucho gusto… ¿Señorita?... – dijo extendiéndome su mano.

-Kinomoto, Sakura Kinomoto…. y el gusto es mío Señor Li – le devolví el gesto

-Oh por favor dime Shaoran, no me gustan los formalismos ahora que vamos a ser compañeros… ¿Verdad?

-Sí, si tiene razón señ….Shaoran.

-¡Shaoran! – dijo Yue – La señorita Kinomoto es la gerente financiera, básicamente es la cabeza de todo lo relacionado con la parte administrativa, después de mí, así que si tienes alguna inquietud no dudes en acercarte a ella… cuando yo no esté – aclaró y Shaoran asintió, no dejaba de sonreír - Sakura, Shaoran será de ahora en adelante el gerente de operaciones de la florícola, así que por favor ayúdele en lo que pueda.

-Sí, claro Yue - asentí

-Bien, continuemos, ahora iremos a Recursos Humanos, Sakura por favor cualquier novedad me encuentro allá.

-De acuerdo

Shaoran se despidió con una reverencia y ambos hombres salieron de mi oficina, no podía negar que era demasiadamente guapo, Tomoyo tenía razón.

Mientras seguía revisando algunos documentos de la nómina que debía pagarse hasta el fin de la semana, el teléfono de la oficina empezó a sonar, era de la extensión directa de Tomoyo.

-Que hay Tomy…. Estoy revisando la nómina y….

-_Sakura…. Sakura… ohhh por dios… como puedes hablarme de trabajo ahora que estoy casi muriendo… _

-¿! Qué!?... ¿Qué paso? – pregunté preocupada

-_El bomboncito acaba de salir de mi oficina… creo que necesito oxiígeno_… - decía Tomoyo causándome un poco de gracia…

-Tranquila Tomy, ósea si es guapo y todo pero….

-_Pero…. Sakura… pero…. Ese hombre no tiene ningún pero… - decía riéndose – ya sé que tu solo tienes ojos para ya sabes quién… _\- dijo bajito - … _pero no tiene nada de malo ver otro tipo de carne sabes….-_ me sentí incomoda cuando lo dijo - _Solo ver no tocar obvio…. A demás lo he decidido lo voy a conquistar, eso sí, ya sabes que primero viene una investigación exhaustiva no vaya a salirme con algún tipo de sorpresa, te imaginas Sakura…, ay Dios que no vaya a ser casado…._ – otro momento incómodo, odiaba que hiciera ese tipo de comentarios.

Sin embargo en mi mente me imaginaba la cara de asombro de Tomoyo, era demasiado graciosa, además de que si se lo proponía podía lograr enamorar a Li, Tomoyo era realmente hermosa, siempre me habían impresionado sus ojos amatistas ese color no lo había visto jamás en otra persona, su largo cabello negro azabache le daba un toque de princesa de Disney, y era una obsesionada con el gimnasio, así que tenía un físico de modelo, además de que tenía una personalidad extraordinaria, era el combo completo, tal vez y con Shaoran harían buena pareja, pensé.

-Ahora sí creo que te ilusionaste amiga – le dije – y como va a empezar el plan de conquista…

Al finalizar el día me encontraba relajada en mi departamento, la organización del almuerzo de Li me había dejado un poco exhausta, así que había decidido darme un baño relajante en mi tina con unas deliciosas sales de baño que había comprado.

-Si esta era mi recompensa, hubiera venido más rápido – la voz de Yue me asustó de sobremanera, me encontraba tan relajada en mi baño que no habia escuchado el sonido de la puerta, se veía tan guapo parado en la puerta de mi baño, sus cabellos platinados brillaban con el sol.

-¡Yue!… me asustaste cariño – le dije, saliéndome de la tina, toda mojada sin importarme por cubrir mi desnudez, no importaba Yue ya había visto todo absolutamente todo de mí, quería abrazarlo pero me detuvo.

\- Lo siento, preciosa pero si mojas mi ropa, luego tendré problemas.

-Ya claro – le dije alejándome de él pero vi como tomaba una de las toallas que se encontraban colgadas y empezaba a secarme.

-Hey, Hey porque esa carita – dijo al ver mi rostro dejando la toalla de lado y tomando con sus manos mis mejillas – dije que te compensaría lo recuerdas.

-Si pero…

No pude terminar de hablar sus labios habían hecho contacto con los míos, lo había deseado todo el día, sentía como hacia el esfuerzo de quitarse su ropa mientras me besaba, sin dudarlo le ayude a quitar su camisa, su perfume me embriagaba cada vez que iba quitando los botones uno por uno, pronto estuvo libre de ella y pude acariciar con placer su pecho, tan firme tan masculino, sentía sus manos recorrer mi espalda y a la vez se deslizaban hacia mis cintura, mis caderas y mi trasero, me sentía en la gloria, Yue era maravilloso, sabía lo que hacía, rodee con mis manos su cuello, de vez en cuando acariciaba su rostro y pronto me cargo en sus brazos, rodee su cintura con mis piernas, nos estaba dirigiendo hacia la cama entre besos y caricias, cuando de pronto su celular empezó a sonar, la calentura se nos fue en cuestión de segundos.

-¡Carajo! – dijo con frustración apoyando su rostro en mi hombro.

-Creo que deberías contestar, podría ser tu esposa – decir esas palabras dolían más de lo que me podía imaginar, me puso rápidamente en el suelo y fue corriendo al baño en donde había dejado su celular.

-_Hola _– le escuche decir – _No, no estoy muy ocupado….Aja… ¿Ruby?...Esta bien voy para allá… _

Escucharle decir que se iría, agrandaba el gran vacío que ya sentía desde hace algún tiempo dentro de mí, y la ansiedad se hacía presente, definitivamente él era amor de una hora.

Para cuando él había terminado de hablar yo ya me había vestido.

-Preciosa debo salir, lo lamento, es Ruby está enferma, sabes que es importante. – lo decía mientras acomodaba su camisa.

-Lo sé, no te preocupes

-Te veré mañana – se acercó y dejó un suave beso en mis labios

-Te quiero – le dije

-y yo a ti preciosa – me contestó saliendo de mi departamento.

Otra vez me quedaba sola, era doloroso y yo era tan cobarde para no dejarlo ir, la dignidad que algún día tuve quedó por los suelos, por perseguirlo, por querer un poco de su cariño.

Acostada en mi cama, sentía como algo cálido resbalaba por mis mejillas, las lágrimas ya salían automáticamente de mí y me sentía asustada, asustada de no poder tener una vida normal, de no poder formar una familia, de no poder ser plenamente correspondida y amada, el sexo no lo era todo, pero sentía como si él me hubiera hechizado como que existieran cadenas invisibles atándome a el de por vida.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo, no sé cuánto tiempo pase llorando y dando vueltas en la cama, hasta que por fin quedé dormida, pero el sueño no me duró mucho ya que la alarma empezó a sonar y la maldije por arruinar el poco tiempo que tenia de paz, como un zombi me levanté de la cama y empecé a arreglarme para ir a otro día aburrido de trabajo, tratando de olvidar lo de la noche anterior, tratando de poner mi mejor cara como una máscara.

Al tratarse de una florícola, no era necesario ir con traje de oficina, podíamos utilizar jeans y ropa casual, ya que era mas fácil movilizarse por toda la finca, decidí usar el jean que para mí pensar era el que mejor acentuaba mis curvas, use una blusa verde con pequeños botones y una vez que estuve lista bajé al estacionamiento ahí se encontraba mi pequeño auto color azul eléctrico, muchos decían que era una carcacha que ya debía cambiarlo ya que se dañaba continuamente, pero yo le tenía un gran aprecio fue un regalo de mi padre cuando me gradué de la universidad, no lo vendería por nada del mundo y últimamente no me había fallado.

Rápidamente lo encendí y emprendí el camino hacia la empresa, me encontraba alegremente cantando la canción que en ese momento tocaba la emisora _"Señorita", _era muy pegajosa y no podía dejar de escucharla pero de pronto noté como el medidor de temperatura del auto empezó a subir, ¡ohh no el motor se estaba recalentando de nuevo!, obligadamente tuve que parar para que se enfriará un poco pero cuando quise volver a encenderlo simplemente dejo de funcionar.

-¡Maldita sea mi suerte! – grité con frustración sentada dándole golpes al volante – Porque me tienes que fallar ahora – y lo peor de todo es que aún me faltaban unos veinte minutos para llegar, busqué mi celular entre mis cosas de la cartera y marqué rápidamente por ayuda, pero estaba en una zona que lamentablemente la cobertura de celular era muy mala y las llamadas no salían. Con enojo salí de mi vehículo dando un portazo y esperando que la señal pudiera aparecer en mi celular.

-¡Genial, simplemente esto es genial!... – decía mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, alzando mi celular al cielo como si milagrosamente esperara que la señal pudiera llegar.

-¡Le puedo ayudar Señorita Kinomoto! – casi se me cae el celular al escuchar esa voz que venía detrás de mí, ¡rayos eso casi me mata de un infarto!, paré en seco y regresé a ver con temor de quien se trataba, mi corazón dio un vuelco al ver quien era.

-¡Señor Li!..- dije con asombro - digo discúlpeme Shaoran… ¿Co…cómo?... no lo vi llegar – estaba nerviosa y él sonreía, acaso ese hombre no dejaba de sonreír jamás.

-Bueno justo pasaba por aquí iba a la empresa, sabe, así que a lo lejos la pude reconocer, discúlpeme si la asusté.

-¡oh!... no, no se preocupe, me tomo por sorpresa nada más.

-¿y que le ha sucedido a su auto?.- preguntó curiosamente.

-La verdad no lo sé, de pronto empezó a subir la temperatura del motor me detuve y cuando quise volver a encenderlo ya no funcionó

\- Mmmm… debería llamar a una grúa – dijo mientras se acercaba a examinar mi auto alzando el capó, cuando lo hizo una parte de su camiseta se alzó y pude ver esos bien formados abdominales, cada vez me convencía de que Tomoyo tenía razón, mucha razón.

-Lo he intentado pero no tengo cobertura de celular.

-No se preocupe tengo asistencia satelital en mi auto, lo podemos utilizar – regresé a ver su auto y decir que mi mandíbula cayó al piso fue poco, era un monstruo de vehículo, era una Ford F150 cuyas llantas habían sido modificadas para que la camioneta se notara aún más grande, mi auto era una miniatura alado de ese gigantón.

-S…si gracias – Shaoran cerró el capó de mi auto, sacudió sus manos para quitarse un poco el sucio que le había provocado tocar el motor y se dirigió a su camioneta, después de unos minutos volvió hacia donde yo me encontraba.

-Listo, en unos 20 minutos llegará la ayuda.

-¡De verdad 20 minutos!.. Oh no discúlpeme por hacerle llegar tarde a su primer día de trabajo. – le dije apenada.

-Señorita Kinomoto- me miró directamente a los ojos, era mi idea o sus ojos brillaban aún más con la luz del sol - tiene sus ventajas ser el dueño de la empresa, sabe, aunque sea de una parte – dijo guiñándome un ojo, tragué en seco, porque me empezaba a poner nerviosa ese tipo de gestos.

-Creo que tiene razón Shaoran – le dije sonriéndole.

-Sabe me gustaría que nos tuteáramos, esto de tratarnos de usted no va conmigo, ¿podría llamarla por su nombre?.

-S…Si, si claro Shaoran

-¡Genial!... Sakura, es un hermoso nombre, sabes, es el nombre de una hermosa flor – sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse, parecía una adolescente atacada por sus hormonas.

-Me lo han dicho muchas personas.

Empezamos a hablar sobre plantas, flores y rosas y todo lo que le apasionaba, su rostro se iluminaba cada vez que me conversaba de aquello, me contó cómo había nacido su gusto por la agronomía, al principio sus padres no estuvieron de acuerdo pero no tuvieron más que apoyarle, estaba tan embelesada escuchándole hablar de esa manera que no me había fijado que la grúa ya se encontraba cerca de nosotros.

Rápidamente subieron mi vehículo a la grúa y di instrucciones de que lo llevaran a la mecánica en donde siempre le hacía revisar, cada vez que me pasaban estas cosas, ya no sabía si el Señor Reed en verdad lo arreglaba o dejaba algo suelto para que yo volviera a utilizar sus servicios.

Como era de suponerse Shaoran me llevó en su camioneta a la empresa, de por sí ya iba retrasada una hora pero viajar en ese vehículo era toda una sensación a pesar de que era un vehículo grande, se sentía como viajar en el aire, era tan suave y cómodo, no hacia ningún tipo de ruido nada que ver como mi auto, además de que tenía un olor delicioso, un olor a perfume de hombre, pero era un perfume exquisito, que ni siquiera Yue lo había utilizado.

Cuando llegamos pude fijarme que el auto de Yue ya se encontraba en el estacionamiento, claro era yo la que llegaba tarde, bueno esa era una costumbre mía, siempre llegaba tarde pero hoy si llegaba extremadamente tarde.

Mientras agradecía muy amablemente la gentileza que había tenido Shaoran conmigo al ayudarme con mi vehículo y trayéndome a la empresa, sentí que alguien agarraba mi brazo con demasiada fuerza y me estaba haciendo daño.

-¡Señorita Kinomoto, podríamos hablar en su oficina es urgente! – era Yue tras de mi – ¡Buenos días Shaoran! – le dijo, su tono de voz me daba a entender de que estaba enojado.

-¡Que hay Yue…! - le contestó – ¿Hay algún problema?

-No, no simplemente debo hablar con la señorita de algunas cosas contables sin importancia – yo seguia sin decir una palabra no entendía que pasaba, ni porque Yue tenía esa actitud.

-Mmmm… de acuerdo – dijo Shaoran, no muy convencido – nos vemos en el almuerzo, adiós Yue, Sakura – hizo unas reverencias y se fue.

-¿Ahora si me vas a decir que es esto? – ya nos encontrábamos en mi oficina y Yue seguía caminando de un lado a otro.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Por qué llegaste con Shaoran?

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-Puedes dejar de contestar una pregunta con otra – decía enfadado – a demás desde cuando esas confiancitas para que te trate por tu nombre.

-Mi auto se dañ….

-Crees que no me di cuenta de tus miraditas hacia él.

-¡¿Qué?! - ahora sí que no entendía nada, acaso Yue estaba…¿Celoso?

-Si tus miraditas hacia él

-¡Estás loco, yo lo veo como a cualquier otra persona!

-Escucha Sakura – dijo acercándose a mí, tomando mi rostro con una de sus manos, pero el gesto no era nada delicado, apretaba tanto mi rostro que me empezó a doler, además de que sus ojos me miraban con intensidad – Sabes que eres mía verdad, me perteneces y esos ojos y esas miradas solo deben ser para mí y me debes respeto. – dijo soltándome con brusquedad, que le pasaba, me estaba empezando a asustar, jamás lo había visto así y peor jamás me había dicho esas palabras.

-Mira Yue, a mí no me….

-¡Que te quede claro Sakura! – dijo saliendo de mi oficina enojado como estaba, ni siquiera me dejo hablar y defenderme, que le pasaba, como se atrevía a tratarme así como si fuera algo de su propiedad, una parte de mi estaba asustada y la otra muy enojada con él.

El día pasó tan rápido que ya era hora de salir, me sentía tan desanimada que no había querido ir a almorzar, me excuse con Tomoyo diciéndole que me sentía un poco indispuesta por algo que había comido la noche anterior, así que prácticamente no salí de mi oficina en todo el día. Yue ni siquiera se había comunicado conmigo, supuse que el enojo se le pasaría pronto y podríamos hablar tranquilamente pero eso no sucedió, desde mi ventana vi como salía de la empresa en su vehículo y ni siquiera se había despedido.

Y ahora… ¿cómo demonios iba a ir a mi casa sin mi vehículo?, ya había agotado todos mis recursos hablando con todos aquellos que tenían auto y me podían ayudar pero simplemente hoy día no estaban disponibles, igual traté de contactar con varios taxis pero nada, todos ocupados, estaba entrando en desesperación, salí de mi oficina en busca de Tomoyo, para ver que podíamos hacer ya que ella también andaba sin auto y siempre era yo la que le ayudaba, pero lo que vi al llegar a recepción me dejó sin palabras.

Tomoyo iba del brazo de Shaoran, ya traía puesta su cartera, como que ya me estaba abandonando a mi suerte.

-¡Tomoyo! – en seguida me regresó a ver.

-¡Sak!

-Hola Sakura – me saludó Shaoran – estábamos por irnos, - dijo señalando a Tomoyo y a el - ¿Necesitas ayuda?.

No supe que contestar, mi mirada se desvió a Tomoyo y pude ver en ella una expresión que me decía "amiga, consíguete tu propio medio de transporte", y creo que tenía razón, si Tomoyo tenía planeado conquistar a Shaoran mi presencia no era bien recibida en ese momento, sin embargo algo dentro de mi empezó a doler, no sé si era la actitud de Tomoyo hacia mí ya que se iba a marchar sin siquiera avisarme o era verlos juntos, Shaoran había sido muy amable conmigo y…. No, no para... que estaba pensando.

-No, Shaoran muchas gracias pero ya vienen por mí. – mentí.

-Está bien, entonces hasta mañana Sakura – dijo sonriéndome de nuevo. – Tomoyo te espero en el auto. – le dijo, así que también ya se trataban de tu, cuando Shaoran salió un silencio incomodo inundo la recepción.

-Sak, yo… te iba a avisar, pero Shaoran llego y… bueno tú sabes que… - no sabía cómo justificarse.

-Tranquila Tomy, no te preocupes, mejor ve con él te está esperando, hablaremos mañana.

-¿Pero y tú?

-Ya veré como me voy

-De acuerdo avísame cualquier cosa… ¿De acuerdo?

-Si… buenas noches Tomy

-Buenas noches Sak, deséame suerte.

-Mucha suerte amiga – vi como salía muy emocionada y se subía a la camioneta de Shaoran. y se marchaban.

Otra vez esa sensación de vacío me embargaba y…! Rayos ahora sí que estaba sola!, así que apliqué mi última opción, debía llamar a la única persona a la cual pediría ayuda solo en casos extremos pero que incondicionalmente me ayudaría, empecé a digitar su número con un poco de recelo, mi corazón latía a mil mientras el tono de llamada sonaba hasta que su voz se escuchó del otro lado.

-¡Hola hermano…!

* * *

Continuará….

Bien aquí el segundo capítulo, quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personitas que le dieron una oportunidad a esta historia, muchas gracias por dejar sus reviews, cada uno de ellos son especiales para mí y me alientan a seguir.

Les cuento un poquito de donde obtuve inspiración para crear esta historia, básicamente fue de dos canciones de Myriam Hernández, que se llaman "Todo lo tuyo" y "Si no fueras tú", creo que describen perfectamente la vida de una amante, que cuando las escuche me dije, debo hacer una historia sobre esto, son dos canciones muy hermosas que se las recomiendo.

De igual manera, por fis por fis déjenme sus reviews con sus ideas de cómo les gustaría que esta historia siguiera avanzando, entre todos nos podemos ayudar jaja…

Nuevamente muchas gracias y hasta la próxima actualización.


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a CLAMP**

**La historia es de mi autoría**

**¡Gracias por Leer!**

* * *

-¡Monstruo… de verdad que me ha sorprendido tu llamada!

-¡Ay hermano hasta cuando me vas a llamar así, ya soy una mujer adulta!

-¿Mujer adulta? – decía con el ceño fruncido

-Sí, MU-JER A-DUL-TA – le dije enfatizando cada silaba

\- Y una mujer adulta y madura, ¿hace lo que tú haces? – Y ahí íbamos de nuevo, con el mismo discurso de siempre, rodee mis ojos y fije mi mirada afuera de la ventana del auto, mientras mi hermano conducía hacia mi departamento.

Lastimosamente mi hermano había descubierto lo que Yue y yo teníamos, y de la peor manera posible.

El día que nos descubrió en mi departamento, tontamente había dejado la puerta principal sin seguro, y el por su puesto entró, fue el momento más bochornoso y perturbador de mi vida, mientras Yue se encontraba encima mío totalmente desnudos nos había visto, la cara de estupefacción de mi hermano no la he podido olvidar desde ese entonces, casi mata a golpes a Yue quien tampoco se defendió mucho por respeto a mí, aunque por supuesto que yo también me gane unos buenos insultos, la situación era caótica, hasta que el finalmente decidió irse del departamento azotando la puerta no sin antes advertirme que jamás en la vida lo vuelva a buscar. Su cara de decepción es lo más doloroso que he podido ver en mi vida.

Sin embargo después de tantas insistencias de parte mías, 2 meses después logré hablar con él , seguía muy enojado y nuestra relación de hermanos ya no era la misma, le expliqué lo tan hundida que me encontraba en la situación que no era fácil para mi dejar de lado a Yue, era una idea que no me permitía siquiera pensar, sin embargo me aconsejo de la mejor manera tratando de hacer que yo entrará en razón de que lo que yo hacía no estaba bien, Touya ya sabía que Yue era casado, por eso su reacción al verlo conmigo fue desastrosa, daba la casualidad de que Yue tenía un hermano gemelo Yukito que estudiaba con mi hermano en la universidad y en algún momento de la vida se conocieron, cosa que yo me vine a enterar tiempo después y quedé más convencida de que este mundo es tan pequeño.

Continuando con la reconciliación con mi hermano, ya no quería ocultarle nada, fui totalmente sincera, pero desde ese entonces cada vez que nos veíamos siempre me preguntaba que hasta cuando iba a seguir con esta vida, destruyéndome a mí y a una familia.

-¿Y cómo va la situación? - preguntó

-¡¿Cuál?! – quería hacerme la desentendida

-Vamos Sakura, sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo. – dijo enojado.

-Hermano la situación no ha cambiado y no creo que lo haga.

-¿Sabes que tiene una hija verdad?

-Claro que lo sé, lo sé todo…

-¿Y entonces?

-Y entonces que Touya, no lo voy a dejar, entiéndelo por favor, lo quiero.

-Y que va a pasar si su esposa se entera, ¿sabes cómo quedarías tú?

-No me importa, el me escogerá a mí siempre y por otro lado jamás dejare que desatienda a su hija, ella es más importante que yo eso lo tengo claro, pero su esposa, ese es otra historia él dice que ya no la quiere, que desde hace mucho tiempo dejo de amarla.

-¡No puedo creer que hayas creído el cuento barato de ese idiota!

-No lo llam…. - traté de decir

-¡Lo llamo como me dé la gana Sakura! – gritó - y me vas a decir que desde que está contigo dejo de tener relaciones con su esposa, ¡Por favor!.. – me sonrojé al escucharle decir eso, y tenía razón aunque Yue muchas veces me había dicho que entre ella y el ya no había ningún tipo de contacto, no lo creía para nada, era imposible que en dos años no haya pasado nada entre ellos, sabía que era mentira, pero trataba de no imaginarme nada, aquellos pensamientos me mataban por dentro.

Aun así por seguridad iba con regularidad al ginecólogo no quería salir con algún tipo de sorpresas como un embarazo o tal vez una enfermedad.

-Touya basta por favor, ya no quiero hablar de eso

-Mira Sak – su tono se escuchaba más tranquilo – no quiero verte sufrir, no sabes lo mucho que me duele verte así, quiero verte feliz con alguien que te ame de verdad, con el que puedas formar una familia sin ningún temor, no quiero que vivas escondiéndote, viviendo en las tinieblas – para ese entonces mis lágrimas salían sin compasión… y maldición Touya tenía razón yo también quería lo mismo, pero mi maldita obsesión por Yue no me dejaba pensar con claridad.

Nos estacionamos y cuando quise salir del auto, Touya me jalo del brazo acercándome a él, abrazándome con ternura, era el abrazo que necesitaba, que había ansiado desde hace mucho tiempo, que me reconfortaba el alma y me hacía sentir que no estaba sola.

-Sabes que siempre estaré para ti pequeña, eres mi hermana y mi adoración a pesar de que no te pueda ver siempre, solo quiero que pienses lo que te dije, quiero verte feliz – me aferre más a él llorando desesperadamente, como si el mundo se acabara, pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta tranquilizarme y sentirme un poco mejor.

-Gracias Hermano, te quiero – le dije saliendo del auto.

-Yo también monstruo. – dijo riendo, y yo también no pude evitarlo.

Me quedé un rato parada en la puerta del edificio mientras veía el auto de mi hermano desaparecer por la esquina, hasta que decidí subir, veía con curiosidad como los números del ascensor iban en ascenso hasta que llego al mío, me dirigí rápidamente a mi puerta y cuando la abrí, quedé totalmente impresionada con el ambiente que tenía, tuve que regresar a ver dos veces mi puerta para saber que era mi departamento, todo estaba decorado con velas encendidas que daba un toque romántico y armonioso, en la mesa se encontraba puesta la vajilla con dos copas de vino servidas.

-¡Por fin preciosa, llegaste! – la voz a mi lado me asusto un poco, era Yue traía unas rosas en sus manos eran rojas hermosas.- Estaba preocupado, perdóname por dejarte sola sabiendo que no tenías auto.- lo dijo mientras me entregaba el ramo de rosas y besaba mis labios.

-No te preocupes mi hermano me trajo – le dije, sin corresponder su beso, aún seguía enfadada con él por haberme tratado de esa manera en la mañana, él lo noto.

-Preciosa perdóname por favor… por favor…. Por reaccionar así por Li. - ¡Shaoran!... no había pensado en él durante todo este tiempo… ¿Cómo le ira como Tomoyo?... estarán en un cita o la llevaría a su…. - ¡Sakura!... me escuchas…

-¡Eh!...si, si – le dije volviendo en mí y mirándolo nuevamente con cara de enojo - ¿qué paso contigo hoy en la mañana?, me asustaste, jamás te había visto así

-Lo sé, lo sé – lo decía mientras caminaba de un lado a otro pasándose la mano por el cabello – soy un idiota, es que sentí muchos celos al verte llegar con él, tu eres tan hermosa y el…

-¡¿El qué?! – le dije aun enojada interrumpiéndole – a penas lo conocí ayer y lo único que hizo fue ayudarme por casualidad, pudo haber sido cualquiera.

-Lo sé preciosa perdóname por favor, no volverá a pasar - su mirada me decía que sus palabras eran sinceras y una vez más decidí creerle, puse una mano en su mejilla mientras sentía como se relajaba y me tomaba de la cintura acercándome a él para besarme. – He preparado una cena deliciosa para compensarte – dijo alegremente separándose un poco

-¡ohhh!..., muero por probarla, huele delicioso.

La noche fue muy amena, la cena de verdad estuvo muy deliciosa, como todas las noches empezamos en mi cama y como todas las noches termino yéndose.

* * *

Un nuevo día empezaba y me levante un poco más animada ya que faltaban dos días para salir a mis muy merecidas vacaciones, ya lo había planeado todo, visitaría a mi padre, visitaría a mi hermano y me iría un par de días a una paradisiaca playa con un bello mar, no era necesario decir con quien iría a ese lugar, estaba realmente emocionada.

Había hablado con mi mecánico el Sr. Clow Reed, sobre mi auto, que casualidad le debía comprar nuevas piezas al motor él era como un mago un día arreglaba mi auto y al otro día por arte de magia lo dañaba- ¡claro más dinero que gastar! – pensé, pero no importaba estaba segura que nada ni nadie me arruinaría el día.

Cuando llegué a la empresa, el aroma de las rosas que se encontraban en los invernaderos me envolvió de sobremanera, adoraba trabajar ahí, era un lugar rodeado de rosas por doquier, hermosas rosas de miles de colores, la sensación de tranquilidad y paz que transmitían era maravillosa, aspire profundamente cerrando mis ojos y….

-¡Buenos días Sakura!

-¡Eh! – esa voz resonó en mis oídos y lentamente fui abriendo mis ojos teniendo la visión perfecta de unos ojos ámbar que me observaban con curiosidad.

-¿Es un bonito día verdad?

Y me avergoncé al pensar que me había encontrado en un estado de trance mientras me dejaba llevar por el agradable aroma de las rosas- ¡Buenos días Shaoran!, disculpa no te vi me dejé llevar por el momento.

Sonrió – Así veo Sakura, veo que te agradan las rosas

-Son hermosas – suspiré

-Pues yo creo que….

-¡¿Interrumpo!? – una tercera voz se unía a nosotros, una voz que yo conocía demasiado bien, ¡Yue!

Ambos regresamos a verlo y por alguna razón sentí miedo, había fuego de ira en sus ojos.

-¡Yue!

-¡Shaoran!... me permites necesito hablar con la Señorita Kinomoto

-Claro – dijo no muy seguro – necesito hablar contigo luego.

-De acuerdo…. Kinomoto me acompañas – dijo regresando su mirada a mí.

Asentí y seguí sus pasos y justo cuando íbamos entrando la secretaria de Yue, Naoko le informó que había recibido una llamada de unos inversionistas del extranjero que querían hablar con él, se fue no sin antes indicarme que quedaba una conversación pendiente.

Suspire aliviada y entré a mi oficina, cerré la puerta tras de mí.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura?, no vas a permitir que te trate como ayer, eres una mujer fuerte – pensé para mí misma – además no estaba haciendo nada malo.

De pronto el teléfono empezó a sonar sacándome de mis pensamientos y vi que era Tomoyo.

-_Sak…. Sak… ¿estás ahí?, ¿está segura en tu oficina, puedo visitarte un momento? – _y ahora que le paso pensé.

-_Si Tomy puedes venir, estoy sola. _

_-Oh… Genial –_ dijo cerrando el teléfono, no pasó ni un minuto que ya la tenía sentada en mi escritorio.

-Sakura… querida Sakura, estoy tan feliz- dijo abrazándome- ayer fue maravilloso, Shaoran es tan… tan…

-¡Es tan que Tomoyo…!

-Es todo un caballero Sak, de verdad en mi vida había conocido alguien así, lo invité a tomar un café, para ya sabes saber que terreno estoy pisando, y…Ufff… es un hombre súper interesante, no es el típico guapo sin cerebro… no, no…. sabías que estudio también para doctor, su familia tiene una de las cadenas hospitalarias más grandes de la China… y obviamente sus padres querían que él se hiciera cargo en un momento pero por suerte se dedicó a la agronomía y gracias a eso lo tenemos aquí… - sus ojos brillaban con tanta ilusión.

-¡Vaya! – es lo único que pude decir.

\- Si Sak, pero sabes ayer recibí una llamada de Eriol.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Así es, dice que me extraña – se acercó a la ventana y suspiro profundamente, en realidad no sabía el motivo exacto de su ruptura, pero había un deje de tristeza en su voz.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?

-No lo sé Sak, mi corazón me dice que aún lo quiero mucho, nuestra ruptura fue reciente, pero mi mente me dice que me dé una oportunidad con Shaoran para ver qué sucede, además no quiero que nadie me lo gane, ya sabes cómo son las mujeres aquí, especialmente esa Rika del departamento comercial, hoy la vi enseñando su escote descaradamente.

-Tomy no crees que estas apresurando las cosas

-Para nada Sak, Eriol ya fue, Shaoran es el presente y el futuro si la vida lo permite.

-Y no te has puesto a pensar que los dos son amigos, accionistas de esta empresa.

-Si Sak, ayer casi no pude dormir pensándolo, pero creo que estoy exagerando un poco las cosas, a Shaoran a penas lo estoy conociendo van dos días – rio - no es como si tuviéramos un relación formal, voy a ir despacio con el

-Bueno Tommy, sea lo que sea que decidas, no quiero verte sufrir, sabes que eres mi mejor amiga, y le voy a partir su madre a quien te haga daño.

-Ohh Sak…. Te quiero mucho gracias por estar ahí y oye Sak… ¿cómo vas con Tsukishiro?…

-Bueno el…. ya sabes – no sabía que decir- sigue igual…

-No se va a separar Sak, de verdad créeme, y no es que me haya pasado, pero no se va a separar, tiene una imagen que cuidar y los hombres así no cambian.

-Tomy – otra vez andaba de llorona

-Sak, no llores no quiero hacerte sentir mal, sabes que digo la verdad, pero sabes que yo estoy contigo como tu conmigo – la abracé fuertemente, apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro.

De pronto unos golpes se escucharon en la puerta.

-Adelante – dije limpiando mis lágrimas, arreglando un poco mi maquillaje.

-¡Señorita Kinomoto! – la cabeza de Yue apareció por la puerta, y su mirada se veía más relajada.

-Bueno, Sak… este…. luego conversamos sobre la nómina… con permiso… - Tomy salió como un rayo dejándonos solos.

-Preciosa… ¿Que paso? – dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente - ¿estabas llorando? – me tomo de las mejillas.

-Estoy bien, es algo que me contó Tomy, ya sabes como soy de sentimental

-Nadie hace llorar a mi preciosa – lo dijo mientras me besaba y yo en mi mente "Claro solo tú".

-Bien… ¿en que te puedo ayudar? – le dije fríamente, separándome de él.

-Necesito que mañana acompañes a Li a una finca que se encuentra al sur de la ciudad, ellos tienen unas maquinarias que ayudan en el proceso productivo de las rosas, lo que Li quiere ver es como ha funcionado esas maquinarias en esa finca y tú le ayudaras revisando si esa inversión es rentable para la empresa y ver si estamos en condiciones de adquirir esas maquinarias.

\- De acuerdo y…. ¿Por qué no vas tú?

\- Tengo…. – se puso nervioso - Unos asuntos que hacer en casa y mañana me ausentare.

Golpe bajo, mis entrañas se removieron de dolor – Ya claro, Nakuru verdad

-Sak… por favor

-Olvídalo, me contactare con Li

-Odio que estés cerca a él…

-¿! Qué!?... Otra vez con lo mismo Yue, y tú mismo me estas pidiendo que vaya con el mañana, no te entiendo.- le dije enojada.

\- Lo sé, lo sé, pero odio que otro hombre se te acerque, lo de mañana es algo que sale de mis manos.

-Y cómo crees que me siento yo… cuando me dices que tienes que "hacer asuntos en tu casa", no seas hipócrita.

-Sak lo mío no es fácil

-¿No es fácil?, es solo cuestión de hablar

-No es así de sencillo, la familia de Nakuru es muy poderosa podrían desaparecer esta empresa en un dos por tres si se enteran y aquí está el capital de mis padres, mío, de Eriol, Akiho y Li no puedo hacer nada y no es solo eso es todo el patrimonio de la familia Tsukishiro.

-Ósea que todo es por el maldito dinero, a mí no me importaría vivir debajo de un puente si fuera contigo. – me escuche egoísta al decirlo, sabía perfectamente que el capital de varias personas se veían involucradas en esta empresa y no sería capaz de hacer algo para perjudicarlos.- Estoy cansada - resople

-Lo sé preciosa, por eso prometo compensarte en el viaje que vamos a tener, los dos juntitos, solos - y me convenció, que patética que era.

-Está bien, pero ya no te pongas así con Li, él es como cualquier otra persona más de esta finca, no tiene nada de especial y no lo veo de ninguna manera como tú crees que lo veo.

* * *

La noche pasó tranquila, Yue obviamente no había venido y únicamente me comuniqué con Shaoran para indicarle a qué hora nos veríamos para la dichosa visita, él había insistido en recogerme en el edificio donde quedaba mi departamento, me incomodé por un momento pero finalmente termine aceptando.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté muy temprano, por alguna razón extraña me sentía muy ansiosa, tomé un ducha breve, cepille mi cabello y me maquillé, el clima estaba lluvioso así que decidí ir lo más abrigada posible.

Ya me encontraba en la entrada del edificio, milagrosamente me encontraba lista antes del tiempo pactado, sin embargo pasaron 15 minutos y Shaoran no llegaba – ¿se habrá perdido? – pensé. – no, le había mandado mi ubicación y el GPS no fallaba.

Estaba decidida a subir a mi departamento ya que literalmente me estaba congelando del frio la lluvia no cesaba, hasta que en la esquina pude divisar la camioneta de Shaoran.

Ni bien se parqueo en frente del edificio se bajó a toda velocidad de su camioneta la rodeo y me abrió la puerta para que yo pudiera subir.

-Buenos días Sakura, disculpa la demora un accidente en la vía me ha retrasado un poco. – y sonrió, insisto ese hombre nació sonriendo o que. – en compensación te llevaré al mejor lugar para desayunar.

-Ohh… muchas gracias Shaoran de todas maneras no te preocupes, no espere mucho – mentí.

Wow subirse a esa camioneta era exquisito, adoraba su perfume el mismo que invadía cada parte de su auto, lo mire por unos segundos y traía puesto un abrigo grande, pero su aspecto y su cabello alborotado le daba un toque de actor de novela coreana, se veía realmente guapo.

-Disculpa tengo que poner la calefacción, este clima me está matando, detesto el frio – dijo mientras se subía – el clima en Hong Kong no es para nada como el de aquí.

-¿Viviste mucho tiempo allí?- pregunté curiosa, mientras el encendía el vehículo y empezaba a conducir.

-Toda mi vida, claro que hacia viajes pero mi hogar estaba ahí.

-Ohh Vaya, pero sabes hablar muy bien el japonés

-Bueno mis padres se empeñaron en que aprendiera el idioma al igual que el inglés – sonrió orgulloso.

-¡Genial! – sonreí también

Condujo por aproximadamente por una hora, hasta que llegamos a una pequeña cafetería a las afueras de la ciudad, el lugar tenía el aspecto de una casa de campo y estaba rodeada de un verde prado.

-No sabía que existía este lugar – dije admirando la pequeña casa.

-Y eso que tú vives más tiempo aquí – dijo alegremente.

-Sí, tienes razón no suelo salir mucho – dije recordando que con Yue las salidas eran casi nulas.

-Bien escoge lo que gustes, yo invito

\- Oh no, no, no te preocup…

-Es por mi retraso, por favor – dijo casi suplicando con una dulzura en sus ojos que me derritió.

-Está bien, pero la próxima invito yo…eh – dije analizando lo que había dicho, ¿acaso íbamos a salir de nuevo?, claro por motivos de trabajo tal vez – pensé.

El desayuno estuvo muy delicioso y conversar con Shaoran era tan fácil, sin embargo no dejaba de pensar en Yue, en que estaría haciendo con su esposa, no me dijo exactamente que asuntos estaba haciendo en su casa, y era eso justamente lo que me estaba empezando a amargar el día.

-¡Sakura!… ¡Sakura!…

-Eh?... si dime

-Te decía que ya estábamos llegando

-Oh… si vamos

La visita fue estupenda Shaoran sabía lo que hacía era todo un experto y debo confesar que me sentía maravillada escucharle hablar, era todo un profesional.

A pesar de que la finca que visitábamos era más pequeña tenia mejor tecnología por lo que Shaoran quedo impresionado sobre su proceso productivo y llegó a la conclusión de que esas maquinarias nos beneficiarían mucho, sin embargo haciendo números tal inversión se veía un poco costosa y considerando la liquidez de la compañía no estábamos en capacidad de comprar dichas maquinarias a menos que se acudiera a los bancos en busca de un préstamo.

-¿Que te ha parecido Sakura?

-Me ha fascinado, la finca es hermosa pero no más que la nuestra.- dije con orgullo

-Creo que esa inversión nos vendría muy bien, la empresa crecería mucho

-Bueno tendría que conversarlo con Yue- me dolió al recordarlo - es una inversión muy fuerte y tendríamos que acudir a los bancos

-¿De verdad?... ohh creí que si teníamos la capacidad de comprarlas, bueno tu eres la experta, yo no soy muy bueno en los números. Bien también conversaré con él para saber su opinión.

Continuamos nuestro camino para dirigirnos al estacionamiento, y por enésima vez revise mi celular por si Yue se había acordado de mí y me había enviado algún mensaje, pero nada, decepcionada guarde mi celular, siempre me recordaba que pronto lo tendría solo para mi aunque sea solo un fin de semana, para dejar de sentirme ansiosa.

La visita nos había llevado todo el día, y me sentía un poco cansada, solo quería ir a mi casa y darme un relajante baño de burbujas, sin embargo la proposición que me había hecho Shaoran me descolocó totalmente.

\- ¿Quisieras ir a beber algo? – me quedé en blanco, no sabía que decir, varios pensamientos vinieron a mi mente, ¿si Yue se enteraba?, ¿si Tomoyo se enteraba?, estaría cavando mi propia tumba, con los recién descubiertos celos de Yue y el interés de Tomoyo hacia Shaoran….. ¡Ay que alguien me salve!

-Bueno yo…. Shaoran….yo… no creo que…

-Anda Sakura, mira que quisiera conocer un poco más de este lugar - ¡Rayos!... ¿Por qué sus ojos tenían que ser tan hipnotizante?

-Está bien pero solo una cerveza…. Vale

Nos dirigimos a un bar en el centro de la ciudad, en el que tocaban todo tipo de música y las bebidas eran exquisitas, la cerveza artesanal era la mejor.

Entramos y nos sentamos en una de las pequeñas mesas que tenía el lugar, para ser jueves había un buen ambiente, varias parejas se encontraban bailando en la pista y el Dj se veía muy animado.

-Este lugar esta genial Sakura… ¿sabes bailar?

-Bueno yo más o men….

No me dejo terminar la frase y ya nos encontrábamos en la mitad de la pista, su cálida mano sostenía la mía.

-¡Shaoran!... por favor… yo… no…

-Tranquila… no pasa nada – su mano derecha se deslizo por mi cintura, y su toque me estremeció toda,… ¡wow!... ¡Qué sensación tan extraña!... y perdí totalmente la cordura cuando me apego a su cuerpo, su aroma penetro en mis fosas nasales como una droga, si una droga exquisita y deliciosa, su cercanía se sentía tan bien…. ¿De verdad esto estaba pasando?, cuando pasamos de ser compañeros de trabajo a esto… ¿Qué éramos amigos?… ¿en qué momento se desviaron de esta manera las cosas?.

El ritmo tropical que en ese momento sonaba nos envolvía y podía decir que Shaoran sabia moverse, otro punto más a su favor, yo era una total inexperta a su lado, y me sentí feliz, dando vueltas en sus brazos, felicidad un sentimiento que no tenía desde hace ya mucho tiempo.

La canción termino y decidimos irnos a sentar.

-Wow Shaoran sabes bailar muy bien… yo no sé mucho

-Para nada Sakura tú también lo haces muy bien – sentí como la sangre se concentraba en mis mejillas, las sentía arder.

Tan pronto como nos sentamos la mesera se acercó a nosotros

-Buenas noches, mi nombre es Kaho y les voy a ayudar esta noche – claro si nos mirara a los dos, pero básicamente su mirada se centró en Shaoran ignorándome totalmente.

Carraspeé llamando su atención – Por favor nos traes dos cervezas negras

-Enseguida – dijo retirándose viéndome con cara de asco.

-Gracias por aceptar Sakura – me dijo llamando mi atención, nuestras miradas se conectaron como un imán, ¿porque de pronto me sentía nerviosa?, ¿porque de pronto el alteraba todo en mí?, ¿dónde estabas Yue…?... ¡Maldición!

-Igual gracias a ti, necesitaba algo de distracción. – no podía dejar de sonreírle.

La mesera se apareció de nuevo con su cara de asco y nos dejó las dos jarras de cerveza, y se retiraba mientras echaba su última mirada a Shaoran.

-Bien vamos a brindar

-¿Y el motivo? – pregunte mordiéndome el labio.

-Por esta nueva amistad, porque seamos buenos amigos

-¡Salud por esta nueva amistad! – dije toda envalentonada mientras chocábamos nuestras jarras sin dejar de mirarnos.

**-Shaoran- **

-Mi plan estaba saliendo de maravilla ya había conseguido saber dónde vivía Sakura, y había logrado que saliera conmigo, quería saber todo absolutamente todo de ella, porque desde la primera vez que la vi hace recientes tres días, no había dejado de pensar en ella, era bellísima su cabello castaño sedoso, con sus ojos verdes esa tonalidad que me llamaba a perderme en ellos, esos labios que se veían tan deliciosos que me provocaba besarlos hasta saciarme de ellos, además de una figura exquisita y su piel tan delicada.

Su belleza exótica me había impactado y saber que era la gerente financiera le hacía aún más interesante, era una mujer muy inteligente e intelectual.

Estaba muy interesado en Sakura, y no me quedaría tranquilo solo con su amistad.

* * *

¡Ayayayayayyyy….! Esto se va poniendo bueno señores, señoritas, damas y caballeros… ¿Qué les ha parecido?…. Creo que la cuarentena me ha traído la inspiración luego de algún tiempo encerrada, esto del coronavirus está muy grave pero para poder estar seguros es mejor quedarnos en casa. Y para distraerlos un poquito les he traído este capítulo espero que les guste tanto, tanto como a mi… por fitas déjenme sus reviews que son muy importantes para mí.

Los quiero y hasta la próxima.


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a CLAMP**

**La historia es de mi autoría**

**¡Gracias por Leer!**

* * *

Me estiré lentamente en mi cama mientras recibía los rayos del sol que se colaban por mi ventana, suspiré profundo y como un flash vinieron a mi memoria los recuerdos de la noche pasada con Sakura, fue realmente espectacular, no tenía otra palabra más para describir la noche anterior, conocí mucho de ella, y no me equivocaba en decir que era una mujer muy interesante, bebíamos y reíamos, bailábamos y hablábamos de todos los temas, pero sentía que era muy reservada en ciertas cosas personales, algo que me intrigaba mucho porque debía asegurarme el camino que estaba pisando, si es que estaba pensando en acercarme a ella en otro plano más que la amistad, no es como si ya quisiera casarme y tener hijos, pero Sakura me atraía demasiado como nunca antes lo había hecho una mujer, eso si era verdad.

Tenía planeado tomarme el día libre, después de todo Sakura había salido a sus vacaciones y ya no iba a ir a la empresa, no la iba a ver durante dos largas semanas así que mis planes quedaban suspendidos por el momento, además que podría suceder si no iba a trabajar un día, yo era el jefe, reí malévolamente en mis adentros.

El celular sonó de pronto en el bolsillo de mi pantalón que se encontraba tirado en la esquina de mi habitación, llegué tan cansado la noche anterior que solo me los quite y me lancé a la cama como un saco de papas.

-¡Hola mi amor! – dijo la voz del otro lado.

-¡Agggh!… Eriol…hace mucho que no escucho tu dulce voz gay… ¿a que se debe este milagro?

-No exageres nos vimos el martes en tu gran presentación – rio – No hemos tenido tiempo de hablar, ¿Cómo te ha ido estos días en tu nuevo trabajo? – Eriol no trabajaba en la compañía había aportado su capital, pero su verdadero negocio era las computadoras.

-No me quejo, han sido unos días interesantes – dije recordando a Sakura.

-Bien, lobo solitario, que te parece si hoy vamos por unas cervezas, invité a Yamazaki.

-¡¿El desgraciado está en la ciudad y no me avisó?! – Yamazaki era un viejo amigo de la preparatoria que había ido a estudiar al otro lado del mundo, pero jamás perdimos el contacto con él.

-Para que veas que este mundo es tan pequeño, su prometida vive aquí, también fue una sorpresa para mí – Vaya eso sí que era una coincidencia pensé.

-¿Se va a casar? – dije entre con algo de asco y asombro, realmente casarme no estaba dentro de mis planes en la vida… ¿cómo alguien podía arruinar así su vida?

-Ya parecemos dos viejas chismosas, mejor nos vemos a las 9, te mando la ubicación, no vayas a faltar mi amor te extraño. – empecé a reírme por las ocurrencias de este idiota que era mi mejor amigo.

-Ya deja de ser gay, nos vemos pues a esa hora.

Mi departamento todavía no se encontraba en condiciones de ser habitado, a penas y tenía mi cama así que ese día decidí ir a comprar todas las cosas que faltaban, prácticamente me la pase el día de tienda en tienda comprando lo que me era necesario.

El día se fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, me alisté rápidamente y conduje hasta el lugar que me había indicado Eriol.

A penas llegué al lugar, pude ver el auto de Eriol parqueado, me estacioné y entre, no se veía nada mal, estaba abarrotado de gente, música a todo volumen, empecé a caminar en busca de mis amigos cuando de pronto sentí una mano agarrando la mía.

-Eriol ya deja de ser g… - dije con el firme propósito de darle un golpe mientras me giraba para verlo, pero grande fue mi sorpresa al ver dos lagunas azules que me veían con emoción.

-¡¿Akiho?!

-Parece que has visto un fantasma Shao. – decía mientras reía

-Lo…lo siento pensé que era Eriol.

-Supongo que no te dijo que yo también estaba invitada, tu cara me lo dice todo.

-Bueno no lo especificó.

-¡Ja!.. bueno no importa, ya sabes cómo es el, anda vamos están por acá – no soltó mi mano, prácticamente me arrastró hasta la mesa en donde estaban.

-¡Lobo solitario hasta que al fin llegas! – dijo Eriol levantándose para darme un fuerte abrazo, la mesa estaba llena de vasos de whisky y ron – sírvete uno compadre para que entres en ambiente.

-Señores – dijo Akiho llamando nuestra atención – les dejo un momento voy al tocador, la vi alejándose meneando sus caderas en ese diminuto vestido negro que traía.

-¡Imbécil no me dijiste que ella vendría!

-Si bueno, si te decía, no ibas a venir, anda ya deja la amargura y sírvete una copa, tampoco es tan malo.

-Idiota… y ¿Yamazaki?

-Pues que crees… se trajo a la novia, míralos el par de ridículos de allá. – dirigí mi mirada hacia donde señalaba Eriol, y en efecto Yamazaki se veía igual que la última vez que lo había visto en persona, su pequeña novia le llegaba a los hombros y se colgaba de su cuello como si la vida se le fuera en ello, además de que bailaban como si estuvieran poseídos. ¿Yamazaki seguirá inventando sus historias fantásticas?, yo ya no caería de nuevo en sus historias eso era seguro.

-Y… ¿Yue?, ya solo te falto invitarlo a él

-Desde que está casado lo perdimos, - contestó Eriol - pero sabes los rumores dicen que tiene una amante.

-¡¿Qué?!... pero si… ¡Nakuru es una preciosidad! – pensé recordándola como era, una mujer alta muy atractiva con cabellos largos castaños oscuros y ojos del mismo color.

-¡Que te puedo decir compadre!… el diablo es sucio, aunque creo que nunca hubo amor en ese matrimonio, sabes muy bien que fue por conveniencia.

-¿Y se sabe quién es? – pregunté con curiosidad

-Amigo, si se supiera quien es, esa persona ya no viviría para contarlo, sabes cómo es Nakuru, en fin – dijo estirándose perezosamente – en fin…cada uno con su vida.

-Tienes razón, pero aun así por esos motivos es que no creo en el matrimonio – le dije, bebiendo un poco del wishky de mi vaso, Akiho regresaba del tocador, y una sonrisa se colaba en sus labios mientras me veía, sus cabellos rubios rizados le llegaban a los hombros, que le daban un toque de frescura, sin duda era una mujer muy sexy, pero no era nada cómodo estar a su lado después de lo habíamos pasado.

-¿Qué te parece si bailamos Shao? – dijo con su sensual voz.

-Pero estoy un poco cans…

-¡Nada de cansado!... anda vamos, hace mucho tiempo que no salimos, nos disculpas Eriol.

-Adelante – dijo alzando una copa balanceándola de un lado a otro, yo solo quería matarlo.

Nos pusimos justo en la mitad de la pista, la canción que sonaba tenía un ritmo tropical y Akiho se veía muy feliz, no me iba a portar como un canalla, así que me puse en ambiente, pero la sensación que tuve al poner mi mano en su cintura, no se comparaba en nada a la sensación que sentí al tener a Sakura en la misma situación la noche anterior, recordar sus ojos verdes mirándome, su cuerpo pegado al mío mientras nos movíamos al son de la música, era algo indescriptible.

-¿Shao estas aquí? – dijo trayéndome de nuevo a la realidad.

-Eh Akiho… si… si… ¿cómo has estado?

-Bien Shao, me alegra que estés aquí, y hayas aceptado ser parte de la empresa.

-No podía negarme sabes que me apasiona todo eso.

-Eso es genial. – dijo mientras se acercaba más a mí – Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿sigues enfadado?

-Todo está bien Akiho, cero rencores.

-Eso me alegra mucho Shao, no quisiera que estuviéramos alejados por siempre.

A pesar que decidí ponerme en ambiente me sentía un poco incómodo, bailamos un par de canciones, hasta que decidimos sentarnos e ir por un par de bebidas mas, pronto se reunió Yamazaki con nosotros, y nos pusimos al corriente enseguida, nos contó cómo se conoció con su novia Chiharu, que al parecer era la que llevaba los pantalones en esa relación.

Hubo un momento en que Yamazaki, Chiharu y Akiho empezaron a bailar los tres, yo realmente estaba cansado y no tenía muchas ganas, pero Eriol se veía muerto en vida, su rostro estaba totalmente apagado, desde que llegué no hizo más que beber y beber.

-Sab… sabes compadre – dijo con su voz tambaleante, los tragos ya habían hecho efecto en su sistema – estoy ena…enamorado comprade…com-pa-dre – dijo mientras alzaba otra copa.

-Yo creo que ya deberías de dejar esto – le quité el vaso de su mano, definitivamente hoy sería su conductor designado y no es que yo estaba en mis cinco sentidos pero era el menos ebrio – Así que estás enamorado ¿eh?... si esa es la cara de una persona enamorada, no quiero estar en tus zapatos.

-Idiota… Esta es la ca…cara de una persona al cual han dejado – abrí mis ojos como platos – sí, así como lo oyes, me han dejado - ahora sí que entendía menos, Eriol jamás me había comentado de alguien y menos de que se hubiera enamorado – es una mujer preciosa Sha…o…ran… si es bellísima, si la vieras parece un ángel, tan delicada y femenina.

-Eriol yo creo que mejor nos va…

-¡No! – gritó – quiero quedarme aquí y beber hasta olvidar.

-Vamos Eriol, déjate de tonterías, es más – vi mi reloj y el tiempo había pasado volando pronto cerrarían el local – pronto cerraran.

-Pero…pero… no me entiendes yo la amo y ella simplemente se fue así… ¡Pufffff!

-Vamos Eriol, mañana me contaras con más calma – y sí que me lo contaría, ¿cómo mi mejor amigo no me contaba algo tan importante? – es hora de irnos.

Yamazaki me ayudó a llevar a Eriol a mi auto, lo colocamos en la parte trasera, y nos despedimos no sin antes planear otra salida, Akiho quien tampoco estaba en excelentes condiciones se subió en el asiento del copiloto. Ya retiraríamos el auto de Eriol después.

-Shao…..qué tal si…. qué tal si seguimos en mi depa… - dijo Akiho tocando coquetamente su cabello, tragué seco.

-Yo creo que no es un buen momento, Eriol está un poco mareado y es mejor llevarlo a mi departamento para evitar que algo le su…

-Anda Shao por los viejos tiempos… - dijo silenciándome con uno de sus dedos en mis labios.

-¡Oye compadre! – dijo de pronto Eriol levantándose del asiento trasero cual zombi – yo necesito…. yo necesito….

¡Oh!... ¡No, no, no, en mi camioneta no!, sabía lo que Eriol necesitaba, me bajé como un rayo abrí la puerta y saqué medio cuerpo de Eriol, sostuve su cabeza para que pudiera vaciar todo su estómago… ¡Qué asco!, el olor me estaba provocando arcadas… ¡Respira Shaoran, respira!, me decía mentalmente.

-!Iagh Eriol! – dijo de pronto Akiho – Ya se me fueron las ganas quiero ir a mi casa - ¡Gracias Dios! , por un momento, por un momento creí que sería débil.

* * *

**-Sakura-**

Estaba desesperada ya había pasado una semana desde que salí a mis preciadas vacaciones pero Yue no se había comunicado ni un solo día conmigo, cuando lo llamaba en horario de oficina, que era el único momento en que podía hacerlo, jamás contestó mis llamadas, únicamente recibí un escueto "te extraño preciosa" y no más, estaba a punto de entrar en una crisis existencial, no paraba de llorar cada que estaba sola, como una loca obsesa revisaba sus redes sociales por si había alguna actividad, pero no, el jamás fue una persona muy activa, la única foto que tenía era en donde se veía tan feliz con su esposa, acaricié su rostro tocando la pantalla de mi celular pensando que así podría estar más cerca de él.

-Pequeña Sakura, puedo pasar – escuché la voz de mi padre desde el otro lado de la puerta, trate de arreglarme para que no viera mi destruido rostro, mis ojos hinchados y mi cabello desordenado, me arreglé lo mejor que pude y abrí enseguida.

-Hola papá no te escuche llegar, disculpa.

-No pasa nada hija, ¿podemos hablar?

-Si claro – me hice a un lado y mi padre se sentó en el filo de la cama, observó detenidamente mi cuarto.

-Aún recuerdo cuando pasabas horas sentada en ese escritorio, escribiendo tus grandiosas historias – dijo señalando mi pequeño escritorio rosa, lo había olvidado por completo, gran parte de mi vida de instituto me la pasé creando historias en donde dejaba volar mi imaginación, tiempo en el que lo tenía todo y era feliz.

-Eran tiempos grandiosos – agregué

-Así es pequeña, pero de lo que quiero hablar ahora es de otra cosa, estoy preocupado hija – el corazón se me hizo chiquito al escucharlo decir eso - desde que llegaste, no has hecho más que pasar encerrada en tu cuarto, se supone que estas de vacaciones, pero no has salido a ningún lado, hasta haz traído tu computadora para seguir trabajando, tus amigos han esperado con ansias que regresaras y no los has visto ni una sola vez.

-Papa yo…. No pasa nada, solo… solo quería pasar aquí dormir y descansar dentro de mis planes no estaba salir mucho sabes, el trabajo es muy cansado así que esos eran mis planes, no tienes por qué preocuparte. – fingí una sonrisa. – prometo que los llamare.

-Hija, te conozco tanto, que sé que tú no puedes mentir, sé que algo malo te está pasando pero no quiero presionarte para que me lo cuentes, solo quiero que sepas que estoy aquí, al igual que tu hermano, sabes que te adoramos y te apoyaremos sea lo que sea, nada ni nadie tiene el derecho de arrebatarte tu felicidad, eres dueña de tu propio destino, sé que eres una chica fuerte y sabrás como resolverlo – no quería llorar, de verdad que no quería pero fue inevitable mi padre siempre sabia dar justo en el clavo, cuando más lo necesitaba – sé que tu madre donde sea que este, cuida de ti y no va a permitir que nada malo te pase.

-¡Ohh papá, gracias por todo! – corrí a abrazarlo, sentía demasiada vergüenza para contarle mi situación, él y mamá no me habían educado para que yo hiciera ese tipo de cosas, seguramente si se enteraba se decepcionaría mucho de mí – prometo que lo arreglaré.

-Confío en ti hija, pero recuerda que para obtener tu felicidad, no es necesario hacer daño a terceras personas, tú no eres así – ahí es cuando me quedé congelada, él lo sabía, estoy segura, no sé cómo pero lo sabía, a mi mente vino Touya pero le hice jurar que no se lo diría, no creía que fuera capaz de romper nuestra promesa, pero entonces… ¿Cómo? – en fin pequeña, te espero abajo, traje tu postre favorito. – lo vi levantarse y salir de la que en un momento fue mi habitación, no supe que decir, seguía petrificada.

Después de esa pequeña pero intensa conversación con mi padre, decidí dejar de estar encerrada en mi habitación, él tenía razón estaba de vacaciones y a lo único a lo que me había dedicado es a llorar y a tenerme lastima, aunque mi autoestima estaba por los suelos aún, decidí que saldría de mi encierro.

Lo primero que hice fue contactar a mis amigos de la universidad, al menos los que aún vivían aquí después de que nos graduamos.

Mis amigos y yo, tuvimos una agradable salida a la playa, reí y me divertí como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía, sin embargo recordé que si hubo una ocasión no muy lejana en la que me sentí realmente alegre y feliz, Shaoran vino a mi mente, hace exactamente una semana para ser precisos, por un momento mi mente viajó al momento exacto en el que sus manos rodearon mi cintura y sus ojos color oro y miel me miraron detenidamente, fue como si el tiempo y el espacio desparecieran a nuestros pies y éramos solamente los dos en este mundo, era un sensación tan indescriptible erizó la piel solo de recordarlo, hasta sentí mis mejillas sonrojadas, sacudí mi cabeza tratando de borrar esos pensamientos, no era más que mi necesidad de volver a sentirme así, de volver a sentir eso que alguna vez tuve con Yue.

Tan metida venia en mis pensamientos que no me había fijado en el auto deportivo negro parqueado unas cuantas casas más adelante de la mía, pero cuando lo vi, me congelé por completo, sentí como mi corazón empezó a bombear sangre como loco, ¿podría ser…? No, él no sabía dónde era la casa de mi padre, pero y ¿si era el?, ¿Qué iba a hacer?, ¿Qué le iba a decir?, después de haberme abandonado e ignorado una semana completa.

Lentamente me fui acercando con el firme propósito de entrar directamente a mi casa, cuando de pronto la puerta del conductor se abrió, y una larga cabellera gris hacia presencia, esa cabellera que le daba ese toque sexy, pero no, esta vez no lo permitiría, no me dejaría engañar por su tierna sonrisa y sus dulces palabras, agarré mi bolso con más fuerza como tratándo de darme más valor para enfrentarlo mientras me iba acercando.

-¿Qué haces aquí Yue?

-Pues te vine a visitar pequeña. – lo dijo como si nada, como si todo estuviera bien entre nosotros, al menos para mí no lo estaba.

-¡¿Así como así?!... ni siquiera un "discúlpame no tuve tiempo para contestarte o darte… ¡UNA MALDITA LLAMADA!". – grité, sin importarme si los vecinos escuchaban, aunque agradecía que mi padre no estuviera en casa había salido de excursión con un grupo de estudiantes de la universidad en la que el daba clases.

-Haber, haber preciosa, yo jamás te dije que te llamaría, deja de comportarte como una niña engreída, quieres, entra al auto no vine con intenciones de que esto se haga público, sabes – intentó tomarme del brazo pero fui más rápida y me aleje de él. – Sakura… - se masajeo el tabique de la nariz - ¡¿qué te pasa, tú no eres así?!

-¡Eres un desgraciado, esperé por una llamada tuya un mensaje algo que demuestre ese supuesto "amor" que dices tenerme!

-¿Qué dices?...Sakura por favor entra al auto y lo conversamos en otro lado si quieres, pero no te portes así, creí que eras más madura que esto.

-¡No quiero! – intentó volver a tomar mi brazo y yo me alejé mas.

-¡Sakura por favor!, no querrás que le cuenten a tu papá el escándalo que estas armando aquí afuera – vi de reojo a la ventana de la casa contigua, unos vecinos curiosos se asomaban por ella y lo único que hice fue saludarlos falsamente con una sonrisa, ¡Rayos!, Yue sabia mi punto débil, sabía que mi padre y mi hermano eran lo más preciado que tenía en la vida, yo no iba a ser la causante de su sufrimiento, así que para evitarle un mal momento de que le fueran a contar cosas malas, de mala gana me subí al auto.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a un hotel cercano por aquí?

Pero que se creía, acaso pensaba que iba a ir tras de él como un borreguito, recuperaría la poca dignidad que me quedaba, lo miré con cara de asco, ¡tan grande era su descaro! – ¡Acaso estás loco!, no pienso ir a ningún lado contigo y menos ahí.

-Está bien, vamos a entrar ahí hasta que te tranquilices – ni siquiera me di cuenta en que momento condujo tanto, que ya nos encontrábamos afuera de un bar-karaoke.

-¿Es enserio?!

-Es muy en serio Sakura, vamos a entrar, vamos a hablar como personas adultas que somos y a discutir que rayos te pasa, además no encontré otro lugar al que la señorita quisiera entrar.

-¿Y no había un restaurante, una cafetería o algo parecido?

-¡No!, además necesito una cerveza

Miré la ropa que traía puesta, que desgracia, ni siquiera tuve tiempo de cambiarme, seguía con mi atuendo de playa, una blusa strapless color rosa, un short jean y unas sandalias, no estaba vestida acorde al lugar que íbamos a entrar.

-¿Qué estas esperando? – él ya se había bajado, tomé mi bolso y me bajé del auto hecha una furia, azoté la puerta sin importarme si su lujoso auto se dañaba de todas maneras él podría arreglarlo.

Tan pronto entramos nos sentamos en la mesa más cercana, al entrar me di cuenta que era un lugar acogedor, no había mucha gente, para mi buena suerte, así que me sentí un poco más cómoda, Yue se encargó de pedir un par de bebidas que nos las trajeron en seguida.

-Bien Sakura me vas a decir qué demonios te está pasando

Antes de comenzar a hablar tomé todo el contenido de mi vaso, como si de jugo se tratara, necesitaba fuerzas para lo que iba a decir - ¿Qué, que me pasa Yue?... ¡A ti que demonios te pasa!, te apareces luego de una semana sin decirme nada con la excusa de que jamás prometiste que ibas a llamarme o buscarme

-Sabes muy bien que es la verdad Sakura, a demás sabes que en mis circunstancias no puedo estar llamándote o mandándote mensajitos de amor como un adolescente.

-Creí que de eso se trataba nuestra relación, sé que... sé que no es una relación común pero se supone que eso hacen las parejas cuando están lejos, se extrañan, se buscan para saber del otro, se llaman o buscan la manera de estar en contacto.

-Sakura sabes que te quiero, pero quiero que me compren….

-¡No!.. !No!... – sentía la sangre acumularse en mi cabeza - ¡Estoy harta de ser siempre la que comprende!, la que aguanta todo, ¿alguna vez me has preguntado cómo me siento?, ¿alguna vez lo has hecho?, dime que recibo yo a cambio de este amor tan escaso, que solo vivo yo.

-Preciosa, preciosa deja de ser ingenua esto no es un cuento de hadas, en el que llega el príncipe en su caballo blanco a rescatarte, pon los pies en la tierra, si decidiste estar conmigo es porque sabias a lo que te arriesgabas.

-¡Mentiroso!...Si desde el principio hubiese sabido que eras casado, créeme Yue jamás me habría acercado a ti, pero cuando lo supe ya fue demasiado tarde ya estaba demasiado comprometida contigo.

-Yo no….

-¡Cállate!, déjame hablar – el segundo vaso que había bebido ya me estaba haciendo efecto - Sigo esperando que te separes de Nakuru, me lo prometiste, esa era la condición para seguir contigo y aquí estamos dos años después y seguimos en la misma situación.

-No puedo hacerlo

-¡¿Qué?!

-No puedo hacerlo Sakura, sabes que la situación es complicada si eso llegará a suceder.

-¡Maldito!...eso es lo que eres… ¡eres un maldito! – las lágrimas ya empezaban a salir – solo me usas, me buscas cuando me necesitas y luego me abandonas.

-Preciosa – se acercó a mí y me rodeo con sus brazos, me sentía derrotada, ya ni me quedaban fuerzas para alejarlo – créeme que quisiera ser libre para poder estar contigo siempre pero no es posible.

-Y entonces… ¿Qué?, ¿me resigno a una vida así?, estoy harta Yue, yo creo que es mejor…

-Ni siquiera lo digas Sakura, yo me muero si no estás a mi lado – intentó besarme pero giré mi rostro.

-¡Y crees que yo no!... me duele cada vez que no estas, pero esto es más difícil para mí que para ti, tu por lo menos sabes lo que es tener una familia, yo no, quiero hijos, eso es lo que quiero.

De pronto su celular empezó a sonar, lo tomó, vió el nombre y salió para poder hablar, mientras yo me quedé pensando que era su esposa claro ella como siempre bien oportuna, sentía celos a la vez la conciencia me quería matar, era un cumulo de emociones, empecé a tomar de los nuevos vasos que habían traído, whisky puro y seco, me tomé varios vasos y pronto todo empezó a darme vueltas.

Los rayos del sol empezaban a salir por la ventana, lentamente empecé a abrir mis ojos y pronto sentí el terrible dolor de cabeza que me estaba matando, esas cortinas, esas sabanas todo era tan extraño, hasta que caí en cuenta esa no era mi habitación, era una habitación de hotel, abrí por completo mis ojos, mire a todos lados, y a mi lado estaba el, Yue, se encontraba dormido boca abajo con su espalda descubierta, mire debajo de las sabanas estaba solo con msi bragas, rayos no pude haber sido tan estúpida para caer de nuevo, pero no recordaba nada de nada, nada venía a mi mente de lo que pudo haber pasado en la noche.

El celular de Yue empezó a sonar en el velador que estaba a mi lado, seguramente era su esposa, la verdad ya ni me interesaba, así que rápidamente empecé a arreglarme y tratar de irme antes de que el despertara, pero cuando estaba por tomar mi brasier que estaba en el suelo, vi que la pantalla seguía encendida y aun se podía ver el mensaje era de un número desconocido y en otro idioma, Chino tal vez, el nombre escrito al final del mensaje es el que me sorprendió, se podía leer perfectamente.

-Meilin Li.

* * *

Chan chan chan… Cuarto capítulo listo damas y caballeros, hay varias incógnitas que quedan sueltas, pero pronto se irán atando cabos, les juro que yo también me muero por ver algo más de Sakura y Shaoran pero es un proceso y hay que tener un poquito de paciencia, por fitas por fitas, muchas gracias por los mensajitos que me han dejado, me alientan a seguir, y seguir mejorando.

Espero de todo corazón que se encuentren todos muy bien y nos leemos hasta la próxima.

Besos.


End file.
